


Writing about Falling in Love

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, M/M, Sam's POV, writing in a diary
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de "Sugary Meeting".<br/>Sam ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à cette rencontre, il ne cesse de penser à Gabriel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing about Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> Voilà une petite suite à "Sugary Meeting"; j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire.  
> Bonne lecture!

15 octobre 1996,

 

Je ne cesse d’y repenser à cette rencontre. Ce nouveau vendeur à la boulangerie. Je ne connais de lui que son nom et son visage, au-delà de ça, c’est un total étranger. Je me surprends ~~à penser,~~ à vouloir retourner aux « Heavenly Pastries » demain, après-demain, le jour d’après, et encore le jour d’après et…

 

Je veux le connaître… Pourquoi? Est-ce à cause de sa manière plutôt joyeuse de parler? J’ai pu le constater: c’est une personne qui rit souvent ou du moins qui aime rire (j’ai remarqué les faucettes). Ou bien… est-ce à cause de ses yeux? Leur couleur est peu commune : mordoré. Ou est-ce son sourire? Je crois l’avoir déjà écrit quelque part, il me semble être une personne joyeuse.

 

Je devrais m’arrêter là. Je devrais arrêter de penser à Gabriel. Ce nom que je n’ai entendu qu’une seule et unique fois. Je le connais à peine, il m’est étranger et pourtant je pourrais passer des heures à le décrire. C’est décidé… je dois me convaincre de ne pas le revoir.

 

Mise à jour (18 octobre 1996): Evidemment, ma curiosité et une autre raison que je n’arrive pas encore à identifier ont eu raison de moi.

**Author's Note:**

> *A propos des dates: je sais très bien que ces dates ne correspondent pas au déroulement temporel de la série, mais étant donné que c'est un one-shot/AU, j'ai décidé de changer quelques petites choses.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires/kudos (promis, je ne mords pas!).


End file.
